


Not Today

by evilwriter37



Series: Drabble Requests [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Illness, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup suffers from a stomach bug.





	Not Today

Hiccup ignored how he’d vomited that morning, and he ignored the aching in his stomach. He even ignored Toothless’ concerned look, not saying a word about it, and went on to the clubhouse like he did every morning. There were things to be done and a stomach ache shouldn’t get in the way of that. Besides, it would probably pass.

“Hey, Hiccup,” Ruffnut greeted as he entered the clubhouse. She was sitting at the table with the other Dragon Riders. She pushed a plate towards him. “Got breakfast for you!”

Hiccup sat, pushed the plate aside without even looking at it because he knew that would only make his nausea worse. The smell of food wasn’t helping much either.

“Thanks, but, uh, I’m not hungry.”

“Dude, you need to eat or you’ll get even skinnier,” Snotlout said, eyeing him with concern.

“Yeah. Are you okay?” Astrid asked. She was seated beside him.

“Fine, fine.” Hiccup stood, lightly brushing off the hand that Astrid put on his shoulder. “Just, uh, there are things to do.” He loved his friends and was grateful for their concern, but at the same time, it irked him. He didn’t want to be doted over and watched out for. He didn’t need it. He began making his way towards his table of maps, planning on getting straight to work. There would be a shipment of dragons crossing through their waters soon, and they had to stop it.

Halfway there, the pain in his stomach increased, like a hand clenching too tight at him. He doubled over, put a hand to his abdomen. Saliva pooled in his mouth.

_ Not again. _

Luckily, someone had left a bucket laying a few feet away. Hiccup stumbled over to it, crashed onto his hands and knees, and vomited into it. He barely had time to breathe before it happened again, and the action wracked and pulled at his muscles. Then he was left coughing and spitting up what was left. There was a large, but gentle hand on his back: Fishlegs.

“Hiccup, you’re sick,” Fishlegs told him. “Why’d you even come over here?”

“Stuff to do,” Hiccup got out hoarsely. He inhaled deeply, wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His eyes were watering and he wiped at them with his hand. Despite having emptied itself twice now, his stomach was  _ still  _ hurting. He tried to stand, but the pain had him doubling over, leaning on Fishlegs.

“Yeah, not today,” Astrid told him. She was there too, on his other side. “We’re getting you back to bed.”

Hiccup was too out of it to really pay attention to the trip back. He just breathed a relieved sigh when he found himself in his bed. He curled onto his side so as not to aggravate his stomach more. He gave in to his body and closed his eyes. There were familiar hands rubbing his back, and a cool, damp cloth was placed over his forehead. More hands were taking off his boots and tucking him in.

“Thanks, guys,” Hiccup breathed.

All of his friends readily assured him that it wasn’t a problem, and Hiccup smiled tiredly. He was lucky to have them.


End file.
